Love Knows No Reason, Love Knows No Rhyme
by Genki Riana
Summary: This is just a fluffy fanfic I wrote a while ago. It is a Sorato. Enjoy!


I sat and stared at him, looked at all of his precious features, his sparkling blue eyes, his soft blonde hair, his beautiful voice. Even though he was singing to thousands of people I felt like he was singing to me. It's crazy though. Me, Sora, likes a guy? This is crazy. But still, it couldn't be *that* crazy. Mimi has a boyfriend, Hikari has a boyfriend, it was only a matter of time before I'd start to like somebody also. But why him! The most likely choice for me according to everyone else was Taichi. But that's never going to happen. Sure, Taichi's my best friend and all, but he'll never be anything more than that. Maybe I like him because he is the only one I don't really know. Sure, all of us Digidestined are friends, but Yamato and I, we just haven't talked enough to really know each other. I want to reach out and touch him. I want to hold him.  
  
I had a dream about him last night. He was singing at a huge concert. It seemed like the whole world was there. Thousands and thousands of screaming fans. And then Yamato in all his glory stepped onto the stage and took his microphone and cleared his throat. Immediately every single person in the room quieted down. Yamato took a breath and said "I dedicate this next song to Sora, my one and only true love, I love you Sora, and that is how it shall be forever." Then everyone in the room disappeared, and the only people there were Yamato and I. I yelled out to him "Yamato! All your fans went away! You shouldn't have said that!" And he just giggled. "Seriously Yamato! What are you going to do now? You've just lost everything" I said. Then he reached out his hand to me and I felt myself being lifted into the air. I floated over to him and landed in his arms. "Silly Sora" he said "Don't you know that I already know what I have given up? I'd rather have you, Sora, then all the fans in the world. With all those fans my heart is still empty and it is my mind that feels the love, but with you Sora, my heart feels the love as well. Your love." And then we grew wings and flew up into the sky, together. I woke up very happy to say the least. Even though I knew what happened in my dream was not about to happen, I hoped that Yamato would at least discover I was alive tonight.  
  
The concert ended and everyone applauded. "Come on Sora" Mimi said "Let's go home, you can sleep over my house!" "Not tonight Mimi" Sora replied "I have a few things to do first" "Oh, well all right Sora! I'll call you tomorrow!" Mimi called as she ran off to give Jyou a goodnight kiss. Sora walked around back and sat next to the stage door. 'I'm gonna chicken out, I'm gonna chicken out' she thought over and over again. "What if he laughs in my face, what if he's mean! He's been my friend for so long but...he wouldn't...would he?" Sora said to herself. Then she heard voices and footsteps approaching the door, as the door opened she quickly stood up, expecting to see Yamato. It wasn't Yamato though, it was his two other band members. Sora quickly hid her disappointment and asked "Is Yamato still here?" "Yeah," Replied one of the guys with a smirk "He working on something, he'll be out soon." "Okay." Sora said as she sat back down and watched the two boys walk away. It got later and colder and Sora was beginning to find herself very chilly. Then she heard the door open next to her. She quickly jumped up again. Yamato closed the door behind him and started to lock it when he noticed Sora next to him. "Sora!" He said "What are you doing here? Its freezing out!" "Well, I wanted to wait for you, I didn't want you to have to walk home all by yourself..." Sora said. "I would have been okay, its no big deal, I do it all the time." said Yamato "Well..." Sora said "I figured you might have wanted a little company this time..." "Actually, you're right" Yamato said "And I'm glad you're the one to give me the company because I was just about to head over to your house to talk to you anyway..." "To me?!" Sora said most surprised. "Yeah, lets walk and talk" Yamato replied. The two teenagers started walking in the direction of Sora's house. "Sora, I've wanted to talk to you about something for quite a while now..." Yamato said "And I just couldn't quite figure out how to do it...so, I've written a song, and I'd be honored if you'd let me sing it to you..." "Okay, Yamato, go ahead" Sora said Yamato took a deep breath and then started singing:  
  
Love knows no reason, It just has to be, Its a fire that burns, Deep inside of me, It can't be questioned, It can't be explained, Its just there, but I'm glad it is 'cause I love you.  
  
Love knows no rhyme, Its pure and true. With each precious note. it starts anew, There is always a second chance, In each simple verse you can find romance, And I'm glad that I can, because I love you.  
  
Yamato stopped singing. Sora stood there very quietly and Yamato started blushing furiously. "Yamato," Sora started "You mean..." "Sora, I love you. I didn't know how to tell you, but I did, and I hope you like me back, but you don't have to if you don't want to, I don't want to push you into anything, but if you want..." Sora reached up and kissed Yamato directly on the lips. "I do like you, but if you don't shut up I'm gonna have to do that again" Sora said with a giggle. "Can we do it again anyway?" Yamato asked. Sora just smiled and gave Yamato a small nod. Yamato put his hands on Sora's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips met for a second time it began to snow. The kiss broke. "Look Yamato its so beautiful!" Sora exclaimed "Just like you..." Yamato said "But you had better get home now, I'll walk you" Yamato took Sora's hand and the new couple continued walking down the road to Sora's house. It was a beautiful night indeed. 


End file.
